Revealed by the bell
by Lokithenightfury
Summary: When you have a nightmare in class, it isn't fun. But when you get woken up by the bell and get startled out of your mind, then your reflexes act up, and that's rotten. Most of us just fall out of our chair, but for Danny Fenton, it's different...


**Hiya! This is my second story in Danny Phantom, a simple one-shot though. The idea came to me when the fire alarm in our school rang suddenly during a test and I fell out of my chair being so startled. Then I thought: What does Danny do when he's scared out of his mind because of a loud bell? So I wrote this. I think that some people may have already written other stories like this one, so I guess I could say that this is my version. I hope you like it!**

**...**

"So for tomorrow, I would like you all to read chapter 10 to 20..." Mr Lancer drone on, getting even more boring by the second.

Danny fought to keep his eyes open while trying to write down what Mr. Lancer was saying. Yesterday had been a late night of ghost fighting for the halfa. After capturing Skulker once, the lunch lady twice, and the box ghost ten times, he barely got a wink of sleep before his dad burst cheerily into his room, yelling at him that he was going to be late to school.

Sam and Tucker glanced at him sympathetically as his head slid from his hand and hit the table for the fifth time. His eyes closed and Tucker, having seen that, gave him a quick kick in the leg. Danny shot up with a yell. "Going ghost!"

Mr. Lancer abruptly stopped talking and the whole class turned around to the back of the room where the three friend's desks were. They laughed at Danny, who was blinking confusingly around him. "Wha? Where's the ghost..."

Dash snickered. "Who do you think you are, Fenturd? Danny Phantom?"

The class laughed (safe for Sam, Danny, Tucker and Valerie) while Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Mr Fenton." He said calmly to the blushing boy. "I would strongly suggest that you stop sleeping in my class and maybe take more notes instead?"

"But I did take notes, Mr. lancer!" Danny protested, showing his teacher his drool-soaked notes with lazy scribbles all over them, sometimes overlapping each other.

Mr. Lancer pinched the bridge of him nose and sighed. "Just pay more attention, or next time, it'll be detention after school."

Danny nodded sleepily and Mr. Lancer looked at the rest of the class. "Alright, i'll hand you your homework." He looked around the papers on his desk. "_Tuck Everlasting_, I must have let them at the printing room." He cursed, the looked at Tucker and Sam. "Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, if you would be so kind to get them for me." He said and the two friends got up to leave, glancing at Danny one more time before closing the door behind them.

"Alright then..." Mr. Lancer started to say again but Danny wasn't listening. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get his eyes to stay open and his head fell in his arms once again, falling into a deep sleep, unnoticed to the rest of the class.

A few minutes later, a whimper could be heard from the back of the class and Mr. Lancer stopped talking once again, sighing in exasperation when he saw Danny sleeping in his class again. "Mr. Fenton!" He exclaimed angrily.

"No... stop..." Danny said, his shoulders starting to shake.

Dash laughed. "Hey, Fentoenail's having a nightmare! Maybe it's about gummy bears chasing him all around Ponyville!" He said to his friends and Paulina giggled.

"Yeah, he's such a loser..." She said.

"No! I won't turn into you, I promised my family!" He cried as his fists clenched.

The class laughed even louder as Mr. Lancer shook Danny's shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Mr. Fenton, Daniel!" He said, but Danny kept on sleeping, his moans getting louder and his breath almost to a frantic point. "_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, wake up!"

"Wow," Kwan exclaimed fearfully," Are his hands _glowing_?"

The class crowded around Danny's desk and sure enough, his hands had a green glow like an aura surrounding them.

At that moment, the door burst open and Tucker and Sam staggered inside the class, their arms loaded with piles of paper.

"Here you go Mr. Lancer," Tucker said. "Where do you want us to put this?"

Then, they noticed the class crowded at the back of the room and they heard whispers.

"His hands are actually _glowing_?"

"I always knew he was a freak..."

"Since when could he do _that_?"

"I wish I could do that..."

"Shut up, Mike."

"What's going on over there?" Sam whispered to Tucker as they put the papers on their teacher's desk.

"Wait, isn't that where Danny's desk-"

"No! Get away!"

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed and they rushed to the crowd. They pushed through their classmates to get to their friend, who's hands were still glowing.

Mr. Lancer looked at them. "What is he doing?" He asked them, but they ignored him, pushing him away from their halfa friend and kneeling next to Danny.

"Danny, come on man, wake up!" Tucker said, shaking Danny's shoulder harshly.

"No Dan... Don't hurt them..." Danny whimpered.

Sam's expression soften a little in sadness. "Another nightmare..." She sighed and squeezed Danny's arm.

"It's okay Danny, we're here. We're fine, you're just having a nightmare, that's all." She said softly.

"N-no..." Danny said weakly.

Then, unexpectedly, the bell rang, loudly.

The whole class jumped, and Danny yelled, startled out of his sleep, his eyes snapping open. But what shocked the class most was when he jumped in the air and two blinding rings of light travelled up and down his body, transforming him into the infamous white haired ghost.

"Show yourself, Dan!" Danny yelled, looking around frantically, his hands glowing with charged up ectoplasm and his eyes the same colour.

Then, he noticed his shocked class below him.

Danny frowned. "What's the matter?"

He lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, and his eyes fixed on his white glove and the glowing ectoplasm still surrounding it.

He looked at his class, then at his hand down to his black and white HAZMAT suit and back at his class.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Erm, you saw nothing?" He said lamely.

...

**Tada! It's pretty short, but I hope you liked it still!**

**Loks**


End file.
